fairypiratesfandomcom-20200213-history
Virgo
Virgo, "The Maiden", is a Celestial Spirit that is one of the 12 Golden Zodiac Keys. Her key is currently owned by Lucy Heartfilia, and formerly by Everlue. Profile and Stats *'Alias': The Maiden *'Origin': Fairy Tail *'Gender': Female *'Classification': Celestial Spirit, Twelve Zodiac *'Skin Color': Pale *'Eye Color': Blue *'Hair Color': Pink *'Attire': Standard Maid outfit *'Alignment': Good *'Status': Active *'Powers and Abilities': Earth Magic, Chain Magic, Expert Hand-to-Hand Combatant, Immortality, Enhanced Speed *'Standard Equipment': Chains *'Weaknesses': Can't stay in the human world for a long time as it may result in her death. *'Notable Attacks/Techniques': Driver, Spica Lock, Virgo Kick Power Ranking *'Class': B-Class *'Attack Potency': Small Building level *'Speed': Hypersonic *'Lifting Strength': Unknown *'Striking Strength': Class MJ *'Durability': Small Building level, probably higher *'Stamina': Peak Human *'Range': Several Dozen Meters *'Intelligence': Bright *'Fighting Ability': Probably Expert Appearance Virgo takes the form of a maid with shackles around her wrists, short, pink hair, and blue eyes. She wears a typical maid outfit, consisting of a black under coat and a white, frilled-trim apron. Under Lucy's care, she has a more typical appearance of a beauty with a petite body. Personality Virgo has a tendency to ask whether she should be punished after she has done something, regardless of if it was good or bad, possibly indicating that she's a masochist. This is a little ironic, since she is the Maiden. She is very stiff in her movements and is very loyal to her owner, so much so that she changes her appearance for them. She enjoys calling Lucy "Princess". Plot Abilities Earth Magic: Virgo exhibits great prowess in Earth Magic, with her form of Earth Magic revolving around the creation of holes. Using her Magic, Virgo is able to create holes to immobilize opponents and use as entryways to travel underground with her "Driver". *'Diver': Like her former master, she can also travel underground as simple as swimming in water. With this spell, Virgo can create holes to either trap someone or utilize as an escape method. *'Spica Lock': Much like Juvia's "Water Lock", this attack can trap an opponent within boulders, thus restrain them. *'Spica Hole': This spell is used to trap and incapacitate an enemy, much like Spica Lock. First, Virgo grabs and throws the enemy into the ground and with the momentum from the throw, a circular hole is created in the ground, resulting in the opponent being trapped in a pit. Chain Magic: By using this form of Magic, Virgo is able to manipulate the chains around her wrist. She has been shown to be able to extend the length of the chains and to move them around as she wishes. The chains can be used in an offensive way by elongating them and using them as a whip. Virgo Kick: Virgo lunges at her opponent, poised for attack, and, with brute force, delivers a kick strong enough to send them flying into the sky. Immortality: As a Celestial Spirit, Virgo cannot die, unless she is somehow forced to stay in the Human World for too long without the chance to return to the Celestial Spirit World, something which would drain her life force and ultimately kill her. Relationships * Battles * Quotes * Category:Characters Category:Female Category:Celestial Spirits Category:Immortal Category:Fairy Tail Characters Category:Caster Magic Users